Control Wiki - Beginner's Guide to Control
Welcome to the Bureau, FBC agents! This page is designed to provide a simple and in-depth understanding of Control '''s lore to those who may feel a little bit lost in the wiki, or want a good springboard into our other pages. The language used in this page will be a bit simpler than that of the wiki, to aid in understanding and comprehension. Enjoy! What is ''Control? Control is a third-person action-adventure video game created by Remedy Entertainment, a Finnish game studio best known for other projects of theirs such as Max Payne ''and ''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne, Alan Wake ''and ''Alan Wake's American Nightmare, and Quantum Break. Control ''was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows on August 27, 2019. On PC, it will be exclusive to the Epic Games Store until August 27, 2020. There will be two downloadable expansions for ''Control with new story content: The Foundation ''(in late 2019/early 2020) and ''AWE. What is Control ''about? !]] ''Control ''revolves around a secret U.S. organization called the Federal Bureau of Control, or FBC. The goal of this organization is to contain, study, and ultimately gain control over paranatural phenomena - in other words, anything the defies the known laws of physics and reality. The FBC operates on an international scale to find objects and events that violate reality's rules, and perform cover-ups to make sure the public remains unaware of the existence of these things. The FBC has been described as morally ambiguous, if not downright amoral, so they're not always the "good guys" in every situation. However, they're humanity's best and only line of defense against paranatural threats. What is the Oldest House? The Oldest House is the nickname for the headquarters of the FBC. It's an enormous, featureless skyscraper located in New York City. The Oldest House is a Place of Power, a special type of location that has been acted upon by paranatural forces. Because of its paranatural nature, the Oldest House breaks the laws of spacetime, so while it's only the size of an average skyscraper on the outside, it goes on possibly forever on the inside. Not only is it infinite in size, but the Oldest House also constantly shifts, meaning it's very dynamic in nature. In an attempt to control the building, the FBC has created "Control Points" which use special supernatural rituals to stabilize the building. Using these Control Points, the FBC has divided the building into a variety of different sectors, such as the Executive Sector (the Director's headquarters), the Maintenance Sector (where the building's power and plumbing are controlled), the Research Sector (where paranatural phenomena are studied), and the Containment Sector (where paranatural objects are contained in special cells). The Oldest House is a very unique place, even by the FBC's standards. There are rooms called Thresholds which are connected to other dimensions entirely, through which mysterious forces enter our reality. The FBC chose to make the Oldest House its headquarters in order to keep the ordinary world safe from the forces they contain there. Most of ''Control ''takes place within the Oldest House. The game is designed in an open, Metroidvania format that allows you to explore the building's various sectors as you see fit. What are the paranatural things the FBC deals with? , one of a number of bizarre Objects of Power.]]The FBC is responsible for dealing with all kinds of paranatural phenomena. Among these are Altered World Events, or AWEs, in which mysterious forces from other dimensions intrude upon perceived reality. Altered World Events are capable of creating Places of Power like the Oldest House, but they also create Altered Items, or AIs. These are normal objects that have special abilities and properties due to exposure to supernatural forces. A few examples of Altered Items include a refrigerator, a gun, a television, a safe, a slide projector, and even a carousel horse. There are also Objects of Power (OoPs), which are a type of Altered Item. OoPs are unique because they cause large-scale AWEs; in the game itself, they're important because they give our protagonist, Jesse, new special abilities when she interacts with them. Objects of Power seem to be connected to the Astral Plane, an alternate dimension of great significance to the Bureau, where one can "bind" to the powers of the particular OoP they're interacting with. The Astral Plane is controlled by the Board, a mysterious entity broadcasting from a huge black pyramid, which guides the Bureau from the shadows. The paranatural forces in ''Control ''are affected by the mind, which is why they tend to gravitate to ordinary, archetypal objects. The nature of this connection is unknown, and not even the Bureau is certain whether it means paranatural forces begin with us, or if we simply affect them. The FBC's researchers have many competing interpretations of how the paranatural works, and there aren't clear answers to any of these things. It may be the case that the paranatural is utterly unexplainable. Nonetheless, the FBC is on a mission to find those answers... or die trying. Who is Jesse Faden? Jesse Faden is the main protagonist of ''Control, ''and the new Director of the Federal Bureau of Control. She's your eyes and ears as you explore the bizarre and shifting world of the Oldest House, and also your superpowered weapon against the forces of evil that reside there. Jesse inherits the role of the FBC's leader from Zachariah Trench, the previous Director, who has died in a series chaotic events that Jesse has stumbled across. The Director of the FBC is determined by an Object of Power called the Service Weapon, which chooses its wielder much like Thor's hammer or the Sword in the Stone from Arthurian legend. The Service Weapon itself is a shifting gun that can take on a variety of forms, and acts as Jesse's main firearm. Along with the Service Weapon, Jesse also possesses a host of telekinetic powers of mysterious origin. She can gain new abilities throughout the game by binding to Objects of Power. You can expand upon and enhance Jesse's abilities in ''Control using a combination of skill trees and special perks found throughout the Oldest House. In addition to this, you can also customize Jesse's outfit - a very cool bonus. What is the Hiss? The Hiss is the main antagonist of Control, a hostile force that has invaded the Oldest House. The Hiss has no body, and is instead composed of "resonance," spreading like a virus throughout the building. The Hiss can possess objects and organisms alike, and turns the Bureau's own agents against it, making them its slaves. The possessed agents of the Bureau are the main enemies you'll fight throughout Control. The actual origins of the Hiss are very mysterious, but if it escapes from the Oldest House, it will spell the end of mankind. Your duty as Director of the FBC is to take out the Hiss before it can overrun the FBC, breach containment, and invade New York and the world. No pressure, or anything. Who are the other characters in Control? Jesse isn't alone in her battle against the Hiss. Other surviving agents of the FBC are scattered across the building, doing their best to combat the threat. These agents are equipped with special devices called HRAs, which protect them from Hiss infection. Among the most significant individuals in the FBC are Zachariah Trench's former management team, consisting of Head of Research Casper Darling and Head of Operations Helen Marshall. Other characters include Research Specialist Emily Pope, Security Chief Simon Arish, and the friendly if offbeat janitor Ahti. Trench himself is also lingering around the Oldest House, a ghostly presence who relays to Jesse clues and hints about her new role as Director. How can I get involved? If you want to be a part of Control's growing fandom, there are plenty of good places to start: *The Control ''official Twitter page (https://twitter.com/ControlRemedy) *The ''Control ''official Discord server (https://discord.gg/38r8wFx) *The Federal Bureau of Control community Discord server (https://discord.gg/QCVm47S) *The ''Control ''subreddit (https://www.reddit.com/r/controlgame/) - - - I hope this quick beginner's guide has been useful to you in getting started with ''Control's world. We hope to see you on the front lines of the unknown with Control! Best regards, Holly Nightmare Category:Guides